


Trinity Bond

by eramosa



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eramosa/pseuds/eramosa
Summary: AU - The beginning of the end of every cycle of the world is the formation of a trinity, three hearts beating as one...





	1. Discovering the Trinity

**~10,000BC – Asgard, Odin's Castle**

The heavy wooden door creaked as the young blond pushed it slowly open. An old woman tending a fire at one end of the room, smiled and turned toward the door. “Come in child. It's nice to have company.” She sees the wide eyed look of the teen-aged girl. “Come, come, it's alright” she motions the girl further into the room.

Stepping towards the stone pedestal in the middle of the room, she holds her hand out towards the girl. “My name is Seraphina, I am an oracle. Please, come, let us see what the Fates have in store for you my dear.”

...

Stepping quietly into the throne room, she notices that Freya is standing beside Odin near one of the tall windows. She takes a deep calming breath and bows her head before speaking “Please excuse the interruption All-Father”.

Odin glances at her and sighs. “What have you seen Seraphina?”

“I have looked into the heart of the trinity bond, Sire.”

Odin and Freya both turn towards her. “Are you sure?” asks Odin.

“Yes I am quite certain.”

“Who is it?” asks Freya in a slightly demanding tone.

“A young Valkyrie in her final year of training, her name is Tamsin.”

 

**Present Day – An old house, a hundred yards from the middle of nowhere**

 

She wakes with a slight start from a fitful sleep, feeling a chill on her bare skin. Reaching across to the other side of the bed she finds only cool sheets rather than the warm body that was expected. With a wistful sigh she slowly opens her big green eyes. She reaches to her face and sweeps a long strand of fire red hair behind her ear. Raising her head she scans the room, quickly locating the silhouette of her mate standing by the window surrounded by the light of the full moon high in the sky above.

Swinging her legs to the floor she notices the slight soreness of her muscles from their earlier activities, she smiles and her porcelain white skin flushes slightly at the thought. She stands and pads quietly around the bed towards the window. She can't help but feel desire as she approaches the statue-like naked form in front of her, but she also feels the tightness in her chest that they both know is the pull of the 'other'.

She stands behind the lithe figure and snakes her arm around the slim waist then places her other arm around tightly muscled shoulders, smiling as long golden blond hair tickles her nose. “What's the matter babe, you couldn't sleep?” she whispers. The blond sinks back into her embrace.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. It's just that I feel her pull so strongly tonight.” says the blond in a sullen voice.

“It's allright Tamsin, I missed you in bed, but I feel the pull too.” says the redhead as she tightens her hug.

“I know Lorelei, but I'm just so tired of waiting and I hate feeling so weak. I don't understand why I haven't expired and been reborn yet, this life cycle should have ended a few years ago.” the blond nearly sobs.

“Hey, hey it's okay. Twelve thousand years is a long time to wait for a part of your heart, I've only been waiting half that time and I don't want to wait anymore either.” she smiles and rocks their bodies gently side to side. “I don't know what's going on with your life cycle, I've kind of been looking forward to spending a few weeks taking care of my cute little baby Valkyrie again.” she chuckles softly. 

After staying like that for a couple of minutes Tamsin slowly turns around and returns her lover's hug. They rest their foreheads together and cling tightly to each other. “T, I love so much. Please come back to bed with me. When we get up, we'll pack the truck and then we'll go find the missing piece of our heart.“

“I love you too. I don't understand why the pull is so strong already, I didn't feel it like this with you until you passed your Dawning, but she's only 30, just a baby fae. Let's get some rest.” Tamsin tilts her head to the side and they press their lips together in a passionate kiss. As the kiss continues a red glow forms on their chests above their hearts.

 

**Meanwhile at the Dal Riata in Toronto**

 

The gang was gathered by the pool table celebrating Bo having passed her Dawning. Even Lauren was there, although she and Bo were now on a 'break'.

Kenzi and Bo high fived and hip bumped after Kenzi sank the eight ball to win another game. Dyson and Hale groaned as Kenzi started her happy dance.

Everyone suddenly stopped when they heard a sharp gasp from Bo followed by the sound of her beer bottle crashing to the floor. They turned to see her standing still as a statue with her hands clasp over her heart and an unblinking blank expression on her face. After a few seconds Bo's eyes began to glow blue, steadily getting brighter and for the second time in a couple of hours, the eerie other-worldly wind blew through her long dark hair.

Dyson quickly looked in the direction of her gaze but saw no one, only an empty wall. Everyone nervously waited for the Succubus to speak, but she remained silent. Finally after about a minute the wind died down and Bo's eyes faded to their normal deep brown, she took a deep breath and swayed a little.

“Bo Bo what the hell was that?” shrieks Kenzi.

Blinking a few times Bo looked at her friend “I don't know, it's really weird, it was like I felt a wave of love and passion and then it changed to loneliness and longing. I felt complete, and then it slowly faded away.”

Behind her Trick and Dyson exchanged worried glances.


	2. On the way

**Heading East on a highway in the Mid-West**

 

“T, tell me the story of what the oracle said to you again, are you sure she didn't tell you what type of fae she is?”

Tamsin rolled her eyes “Lorelei, I've told that story like a hundred thousand times already. And yes I'm sure she didn't tell me, she was interrupted, remember.”

“I know but I never get tired of hearing it, especially the part about the beautiful firebird with the fire red hair and piercing green eyes” Lorelei said with smirk.

“Gods, I just had to bond with a narcissistic Phoenix.” deadpanned Tamsin earning her a punch on the shoulder.

“Fine, it's not like there's anything else to do on this God forsaken ribbon of concrete and I guess I should try to keep you entertained. Don't want you to die from boredom and turn my truck into a funeral pyre.” Tamsin huffed. After a brief pause to collect her thoughts, she began “I had finished the mornings training run in record time and I was wandering around the courtyard waiting for everyone else to finish, when I felt drawn to a door that I'd never really paid attention to before...”

* * *

 

_The heavy wooden door creaked as the young blond pushed it slowly open. An old woman tending a fire at one end of the room, smiled and turned toward the door. “Come in child. It's nice to have company.” She sees the wide eyed look of the teen-aged girl. “Come, come, it's alright” she motions the girl further into the room._

_Stepping towards the stone pedestal in the middle of the room, she holds her hand out towards the girl. “My name is Seraphina, I am an oracle. Please, come, let us see what the Fates have in store for you my dear.”_

_After carefully surveying the room, the young blond moved towards the pedestal taking note of the jewel and gold encrusted basin of water in its center. Studying the old woman briefly she reached out to take the offered hand. Seraphina squeezed the teenager's hand, turned it palm up and slowly rubbed circles on the palm with her thumb. “What is your name child?”_

“ _Tamsin” the girl replied._

“ _Ah, Tamsin, a beautiful strong name for a beautiful strong girl” the old woman smiled as she continued to massage the girl's palm. She reached into her cloak with her other hand and withdrew a small dagger. The girl flinched but Seraphina held her hand firmly. “It's alright my dear, just a few drops of blood from your palm will allow me to see what the Fates have planned for your life.”_

_Tamsin looked at the dagger and noticed that the handle was adorned with the same jewels and gold patterns as the basin. She nodded and Seraphina slowly drew the blade across the girls palm opening a shallow cut. Several drops of bright red blood fell into the basin, Tamsin's eyes widen as the water and blood started to swirl and turn cloudy. Seraphina let go of her hand and when she looked at her palm there was no cut or blood to be seen._

_The old woman's eyes turned glassy as she stared in to the basin for several seconds and then cleared before she began to speak. “You will be a great warrior, one of the most powerful Valkyries ever known, others will speak your name with reverence. Over thousands of years you will escort many brave and noble warriors from the battlefields to paradise. Oh my, you will be lost to the sisterhood when your heart forms the sacred bond with a powerful warrior.” Suddenly Seraphina gasp and placed her hands on the pedestal for support, her eyes grew wide “I don't believe it.”_

“ _What did you see?” asks the girl in a shaky voice._

“ _You will bond not with one powerful warrior but two, three hearts beating as one, a trinity. It is very rare and very powerful. You will feel it when your first warrior is born, she will cause a growing ache in your chest until you cannot ignore the desire to seek her out. A fierce warrior, a stunning beauty, a mystical firebird with alabaster skin, fire red hair and piercing green eyes. You will be smitten from the first time you lay eyes on her. The two of you will fight side by side for millennia, through several rebirths for both of you. Your lives will be forever intertwined, you will experience limitless passion for one another, but your hearts will not bond until the birth of the second warrior.”_

“ _Hhhmmm” Seraphina paused and her brow furled. “The second warrior is an enigma, both irresistibly beautiful and frighteningly lethal. Eyes both brown and blue, the heart of a griffon and of a lamb, virtuous yet insatiable, a shining beacon of light and a consuming abyss of darkness...”_

“ _TAMSIN! GET YOUR BONEY LITTLE ASS BACK OUT IN THE TRAINING YARD RIGHT NOW OR I'LL TIE YOU TO A STAKE AND HAVE THE OTHERS USE YOU AS A TARGET FOR ARCHERY PRACTICE.” boomed the voice of the fully armored older Valkyrie standing in the doorway._

_Seraphina saw the teenager's eyes go wide and her face become paler if that was even possible. The oracle turned towards the Valkyrie and nodded “Good Morning Acacia. It's been many years.”_

_The Valkyrie frowned and then practically growled “Yes Seraphina it has been a long time” as she watched her student turn towards the door and beat a hasty retreat out of the room..._

* * *

 

“... I snuck back to the room the next day, but when I went in everything was gone. It was a store room filed with chairs and old archery targets. There was no fire place, no stone pedestal and no old woman. I checked every door off that courtyard in case I picked the wrong one, but I never saw Seraphina again.”

 

**Trick's Lair**

 

“Trick, do you think that Bo's little episode last night had anything to do with the end of days prophecy?”

“I just can't be sure Dyson, some of the remaining fragments of the scroll of Seraphina are almost completely unreadable. There is so much of the prophecy missing. I am going to speak with the Morrigan and the Ash about getting access to their archives. We need to know more.”


	3. Effects

**The Dal**

 

Every nerve in the bar was a little bit frayed tonight. Bo's behaviour over the 72 hours since her Dawning had been erratic at best. At times she was restless, pacing like a caged cat. At other times she was listless, barely more than catatonic. At one point the previous evening Trick had to clear the bar because she was radiating charm and it was affecting everyone in the building.

* * *

 

“ _Trick what the hell is going on? I feel so horny I want to rip off my clothes and jump you on the bar. Ew, I can't believe I just said that, let alone thought it.” whined Kenzi as she placed her head down on the bar trying to get a grip on herself._

_Trick looked around the room and noted that everyone appeared to be struggling with control of their baser instincts. Dyson was pacing and seemed to be on the verge of losing control of his wolf. Trick finally spotted Bo sitting at the end of the bar. She had a white knuckled grip on the bar rail, she was panting slightly and as he watched her eyes would pulse blue and then fade to her normal brown. Trick nudged Kenzi's arm and pointed towards Bo. They both watched as her forearms and the exposed skin of her upper body glowed a bright pink when her eyes were blue. “Holy shizz balls!” exclaimed Kenzi “That's just not normal is it.”_

_Trick looked at her with a raised brow “Not normal! Kenzi, the most powerful succubi I've ever known or even heard about, can project charm about a meter while concentrating on one... um...victim. It appears that Bo is indiscriminately radiating charm and it's affecting a room full of people as if she was touching each one of them. This is definitely not what I would consider normal!”_

“ _Well Trickster we better do something about it quick, because we know she can drain everyone here all at once if she loses control of her hunger.” snarks Kenzi._

“ _Oh Shit. EVERYBODY OUT! BAR'S CLOSED!“ bellows Trick. All the patrons start moving towards the door, pausing each time Bo's eyes pulse. Trick looked at Kenzi and then back at Bo. “Maybe I can give her something to put her out” he reached under the bar and produced a dusty bottle._

_Just then Bo's eyes turned an intense bright blue, her whole body glowed an eerie pink. Dyson dropped to all fours and howled. Hale slumped against the wall and let out an ear piercing whistle. Kenzi arched her back and let out a long moan. Trick drop the bottle he was holding and then fell to the floor groaning._

_**Hotel room in the Renaissance Center, downtown Detroit.** _

“ _Wow! That was ... amazing.” panted Lorelei trying to catch her breath, her body still trembling._

“ _Yeah, Wow” Tamsin managed to respond, her mind still too clouded to form a coherent sentence as she came down from her peak._

 

Dyson and Hale were playing pool, while Trick busied himself cleaning glasses behind the bar and Kenzi sat getting her drink on. They were all keeping a watchful eye on Bo in case a repeat of last night's festivities started to occur.

Bo was currently sitting quietly at the end of the bar playing with her drink. The last 72 hours had been a hell of a roller-coaster ride for her emotionally. The feelings of love and longing coming and going at various times and various intensity levels. The ache in her chest was the dullest it had been since it began. She at least felt a lot calmer than she had about an hour ago when it was all she could do not to kill anyone that happened to stray into her line of sight.

The relative quiet was broken by the ringing of Dyson's cell phone “Dyson... where?...How many?... Ok try to keep everyone out, Hale and I will be there shortly.” ending the call he looked to his partner “Come on it's show time, twenty or more bodies found in a little hole in the wall bar near the corner of Queen and Lesley. All fae.”

Hale let out a slow whistle “Isn't that area in the neutral zone between Dark and Light territories?” he thought out loud, Dyson nodded as the two detectives grabbed their jackets and started towards the door.

“Wait, I need to come with you.” said Bo as she got up and started putting on her own jacket.

Hale and Dyson paused and looked at each other, Hale shrugged his shoulders as they both turned towards the advancing succubus “I don't know if this is a good idea Bo. This doesn't sound like the type of thing you'd be interested in.” said Dyson.

“Please Dyson. I really feel like I need to do this. I promise I'll stay out of trouble.” pleaded Bo as she batted her eyes.

“You promise eh?“ Dyson chuckled “Why is it I don't feel particularly reassured by the that?” he shook his head earning him a punch in the shoulder from the succubus. “All right let's go” the three of them headed out the door.

 


	4. First Meeting

**The Manx Arms**

As the car came to a stop in front of the small bar, the ache that Bo had been experiencing started to intensify. She jumped out of the car and ran toward the door only to be stopped by a huge uniformed officer who looked suspiciously like a troll. “Out of my way buddy, if ya know what's good for ya” she practically growled as her eyes flashed blue.

“BO! You Promised no trouble.” Dyson called out as he stepped up on the curb. Hale was just starting to get out of the passenger side door. “Fine.” she huffed as she backed away from the door and waited for the two detectives to lead her into the building.

Once inside all three abruptly stopped, the scene before them was like nothing any of them had experienced before. There were several bodies on the floor surrounded by pools of blood. Two of the corpses had been decapitated, the others had various stab wounds and gashes. The majority of the dead however showed no sign of injury, many were still seated at tables or in booths throughout the bar. They had died with their eyes open wide, haunted, fearful expressions on their faces, almost like they had been scared to death.

Dyson and Hale moved into the room and started investigating, cataloging the bodies and their apparent causes of death. “Dyson look at this dagger.” Hale summoned his partner while carefully lifting the blood covered blade. “It looks ancient.”

“I agree, looks Nordic, very old Nordic, before the Vikings old.” nodded Dyson. A glint of light caught his eye, he moved toward it and found a bloody sword near one of the beheaded corpses, gingerly picking it up he noticed it had the same markings and general designs as the dagger. “Look at this sword, it appears to be just as old and beautifully made. Where would you find weapons this old? Maybe Trick will have an idea.” Hale nodded.

Meanwhile Bo was drawn to the booth in the back corner of the bar. From across the room it looked like a fire ball had consumed it. She wandered over seeing overturned tables and chairs around it. Something made her stop short, before she reached the booth. The ache in her chest spiked, she reeled slightly catching herself on the side of a table. That's when she saw it, a tiny hand moving erratically from beneath a chair “What the hell?” she gasp as she slowly bent and reached for the little fingers. As soon as she touched the tiny hand her eyes flashed bright blue and she was overwhelmed with the feeling of love and contentment. What she didn't notice, not that anyone else did either, was the red glow that suddenly formed over her heart. After recovering from the sudden jolt, she moved the fallen chair revealing a small wiggling form covered loosely by a shimmery silver tank top. All that was visible was the tiny flailing hand and a crop of almost white blond hair sticking to the top of a mostly bald head.

Bo smiled brightly as she bent down and carefully lifted the little bundle to her chest. After standing she pulled the material of the shirt down to uncover a small face. What she saw should have frightened her if she didn't find it so absolutely beautiful. She peered unblinking into pitch black little eye sockets and then glanced at shaded and sunken cheeks. She stood for a moment mesmerized by the little skeleton-like face, before smiling brightly “Well hello pretty girl, what's a cute little babe like you doing in a hell hole like this. Just between us girls, I got to tell you this tank top does nothing for you.” as she was speaking the tips of her fingers glowed pink and the baby tensed as the charm shot through her tiny body. 'Whoa! What the hell! I know I'm a perverse sex demon, but she's like a new born, why am I charming her?' as Bo silently chided herself she watched as the blackness faded from the baby's features and she found herself staring into pale icy blue eyes.

“Wow, that's a pretty neat trick. Gives a new meaning to the term two-faced little bitch eh.” Bo chucked. The little one kicked her legs and the corners of her lips turned up in an adorable smirk before she shoved her fist in her mouth and closed her eyes. Bo sighed and unconsciously rocked back and forth while staring at the little bundle in her arms. She lifted the baby to her shoulder and felt the small head tuck into her neck. She smiled as she felt a little hand grasp her hair.

She was once again drawn to the torched booth just a few feet from where she stood. “Well Blondie I think we need to go take a look over there, hold on.” she cooed to her new little cuddle bug. She moved slowly the last couple of feet to the front of the booth. Peering down she could see the remains of the wooden table and the bench which had been reduced to pile of ash. She saw movement and caught sight of what looked like a tiny foot moving in an uncoordinated manner behind a pile of scorched debris. “Seriously? Un-fricken believable.” she said to no one in particular. “Well Blondie, I'm going to need to set you down for a sec, okay?”

She moved to the end of the bench seat beside the burned out booth and gently placed the blond against the back cushion. “Now don't you move, I'll be right back.” she cooed as the baby kicked her little legs and burbled. Making her way back into the other booth, she pushed blackened wreckage out of her way until she was standing over the tiny form at the back of the booth.

She was taken aback by the intense green eyes staring up at her. There wiggling on the floor was another little baby girl. As she looked her over, Bo noticed this little one was completely bare, no oversized shirt covering her. There were little splotches of ash and soot that clung to alabaster skin, a thin wave of red hair partially covered the tiny head. Bo bent down to pick the tiny girl up and again as soon as they touched her eyes flashed blue and a red glow formed over her heart. She paused as the wave of feelings washed over her nearly overwhelming her. When she recovered she scooped the babe off the floor and held her tightly to her chest.

“Look at you all naked and immodest, I at least try to keep a little something on when I go pub crawling.” Bo cooed as she brushed a bit of the soot off the little ones cheek. She cautiously made her way out of the booth and back to the little blond laying on the bench. Bo bent down and carefully lifted the other baby to her open shoulder. “Blondie this is Ginger, Ginger this is Blondie and of course I'm Bo. I have the feeling that you two already know each other don't you?' she saw the two little girls touch fingers and was shocked to see the blackness return to the blonds eyes and the red head's eyeballs turn a deep yellow with large black pupils. Bo didn't notice her own eyes turn an intense blue. The same red glow formed over all three of their hearts and there was a bright flash of gold light as the bond finalized and their hearts synchronized in rhythm. “Whoa” gasped Bo.

A flash caught Dyson's attention, he looked around the bar and spotted Bo over by a booth at the back. She seemed to be swaying side to side and he could hear her talking and giggling quietly. “Hey Bo did you find something over there?” He stepped towards her as she turned and he immediately saw the two little creatures snuggled into Bo's chest and neck. “What the hell are they?” he exclaimed as his jaw dropped and his brow rose.

“They're babies silly, aren't they adorable?” Bo cooed with a mega-watt smile.

Hale and Dyson looked at each other with raised brows. Reaching for his phone Dyson began “I'll call Child Services, have them taken care of”

Bo's eyes immediately turned electric blue, wind blew through her hair and in a booming deep voice she replied “NO, They stay with me!” Hale and Dyson took several steps back and brought their hands up in a show of surrender. Dyson made a show of putting his phone away “Okay, okay” The wind died and Bo's eyes faded back to their normal brown.

“Okay momma bear, how about I get someone to bring a few necessities then, they can stay with you.” said Hale his hands still raised in a subservient manner. Bo nodded and smiled at him.

Hale retrieved his phone from his pocket, nodded at Dyson and said quietly “I got this partner” He dialed a number and brought the phone to his ear. “This is Detective Hale, I need a unit to bring two infant carriers to my location. Yes that's right. Oh and have them bring some newborn sized diapers, some wipes and a couple of those little outfits, what do ya call them... onesies, yes that's it, two of them. Okay make it quick please.” He ended the call.

“Thank you Hale” Bo smiled. She was again rocking back and forth with her little treasures.


End file.
